I Will Always Be In Your Heart
by NotAloneUnicorn
Summary: "Je serai toujours dans ton cœur." Blaine et Kurt s'étaient répétés cette phrase des tonnes de fois. Kurt a besoin d'une greffe. Blaine sera son cœur.


**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**J'ai été inspirée il y a quelques jours pour écrire cet OS et j'ai donc décidée de le partager avec vous avant les fêtes. Bon, malgré la période plutôt joyeuse et festive pour la plupart du monde, ce petit écrit ne l'est pas. Pas vraiment. Mais le plus important à retenir de tout ça, c'est l'amour qui réunit Kurt et Blaine. L'amour qui les réunira pour l'éternité.**  
**Je vous laisse donc découvrir en espérant que cette petite lecture vous plaira :)**

* * *

Les roses rouges et jaunes avaient toujours été les préférées de Blaine, depuis qu'il était petit. Kurt s'en souvenait parce que lorsqu'il avait été à l'hôpital, Blaine lui en avait apporté un bouquet toutes les semaines. Il n'aimait pas voir les fleurs faner, il préférait les voir fleurir et les remplaçait aussitôt qu'elles perdaient vie. Alors Kurt avait prit cette même habitude, celle d'acheter un bouquet de roses rouges et jaunes à Blaine chaque semaines. Et il allait lui offrir, pour remplacer celles qui fanaient trop rapidement.

- Blaine...Je t'apporte des nouvelles fleurs, les autres sont fanées et je peux te voir lever les yeux au ciel en voyant des fleurs fanées près de toi.

Kurt déposa le bouquet sur le sol humide, tout près de la pierre tombale. Son père était à côté de lui, il l'aidait tous les jours.

- Tu me manques tellement...J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça mais..

Il essayait toujours de retenir ses sanglots, il savait que Blaine n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Alors il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.

- Kurt, Blaine m'avait dit qu'il refuserait de devoir vivre sans toi. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir et il a décidé de tout faire pour ne réellement pas avoir à vivre sans toi.

Le châtain ferma les yeux en écoutant les paroles de son père.

- Mais maintenant c'est moi qui doit supporter de vivre sans lui.  
- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'aimer comme vous. Il sera toujours avec toi.

Alors, Kurt posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Il le sentit battre, il se sentit vivre. Et il sentait Blaine. Blaine serait toujours avec lui.

Ils s'étaient tous demandés comment cela avait été possible, comment et pourquoi Kurt avait été victime d'un infarctus à son âge et avec sa santé physique. Ils se rappelaient tous du jour où Carole avait appelé de l'hôpital, en larmes et paniquée. Elle avait prévenu Blaine qui était au travail, en plein cours de piano. Dans la tête de Blaine et dans la bulle d'insouciance qui recouvrait sa vie, ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Mais là, c'était arrivé à son Kurt. Les médecins avaient essayé d'établir un lien entre la crise cardiaque dont avait été victime Burt quelques années auparavant et l'infarctus de Kurt parce que selon eux, peut-être, peut-être qu'il pouvait y avoir un rapport. Et Blaine avait attendu des jours que Kurt se réveille, il était resté dans sa chambre, à son chevet. Il avait passé les nuits, endormi sur le fauteuil inconfortable, il n'était pas parti une seule fois. Jusqu'au jour où les prunelles bleues étaient de nouveau entrés en contact avec les prunelles dorées. Et, lorsque Kurt avait été assez remis pour pouvoir comprendre, les médecins avaient annoncé le diagnostic : Insuffisance Cardiaque. Grave. Et Kurt avait besoin d'un nouveau cœur. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans leur vie, parce qu'ils avaient peur. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir ou peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas fait assez attention. Mais quand le médecin leur avait demandé s'ils avaient remarqué des symptômes, soudainement, des choses leur étaient revenues en mémoire. Toutes les fois où Kurt avait semblé plus fatigué que d'habitude, les fois où il était essoufflé après un effort minuscule, les fois où il disait à Blaine qu'il préférait prendre l'ascenseur. Sur le coup, rien ne leur avait semblé grave. Et Blaine s'en voulait terriblement. Et Kurt avait besoin d'un nouveau cœur. Ils avaient attendu pendant des semaines, des mois même d'entendre le bipeur que leur avait donné l'hôpital sonner. Blaine avait espéré peut-être trop égoïstement, qu'un cœur soit disponible et compatible et qu'il soit attribué à Kurt. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Ils avaient passé des nuits entières tous les deux à ne pas fermer l'œil, ils avaient peur de s'endormir parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rater le probable bip qu'ils attendaient. Carole était infirmière et connaissait bien le fonctionnement des greffes, elle les avait prévenus en leur disant que l'attente serait longue et difficile. Ils étaient aussi tous conscients du fait que Kurt n'était pas prioritaire et que les malades étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux par rapport au nombre de donneurs et de compatibilité. Mais ils attendaient, tous les jours avec ce même espoir. Ils espéraient aussi que le cœur de Kurt tiendrait jusque là. En attendant, ils avaient toujours essayé de vivre normalement. Blaine prenait soin de Kurt, encore plus que d'habitude. Et Kurt prenait soin de Blaine. Ils avaient leur rituel du jeudi soir, ils s'allongeaient sur la pelouse fraîche de leur jardin et observaient les étoiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'essayais toujours de compter les étoiles dans le ciel. Puis un jour ma mère m'a dit que c'était impossible de les compter parce qu'il y en aurait des nouvelles chaque jour.

Dans des moments comme ça, lorsque Kurt parlait de sa mère et qu'il semblait nostalgique, Blaine savait que c'était en réalité de la déprime et qu'au fond, le châtain perdait espoir.

- Est-ce que tu crois aux étoiles Blaine?

Kurt toussait fortement et Blaine serrait la mâchoire. Il savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça.

- Oui j'y crois. Je crois aux étoiles depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontré.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune puis Blaine posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait besoin d'entendre battre son cœur, il devait écouter ses battements qui lui disaient que pour le moment, tout irait bien.

Et puis un jour, le bipeur avait sonné. Et ils s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital. Kurt avait pleuré dans la chambre, seulement vêtu de la chemise de nuit d'hôpital. Il avait pleuré parce que c'était un mélange de joie et de peur. Mais Kurt allait avoir son nouveau cœur. Pendant la durée de l'opération Blaine n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital et cela lui avait rappelé la fois ou il était resté aux côtés de Kurt durant son infarctus. Mais c'était derrière eux maintenant, Kurt allait avoir un nouveau cœur et ils auraient une longue et belle vie ensemble. Puis lorsque Kurt serait complètement remis, Blaine le demanderait en mariage et jamais rien ne les séparerait. Après l'opération, Burt avait ramené une bouteille de champagne et des gobelets dans la chambre, Blaine avait même gonflé des ballons et Carole riait aux éclats. Ils attendaient tous de voir Kurt se réveiller. Et ce nouveau cœur qui faisait partie de Kurt, Blaine l'aimait déjà. Mais lorsque le médecin était entré dans la chambre avec une mine grave et un regard sombre. Blaine avait lâché les ballons et Carole avait cessé de rire. Burt avait bu son verre de champagne d'une traite parce qu'il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. La greffe n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Son organisme rejette le nouveau cœur parce qu'il le voit comme une menace, il se bat contre cette intrusion inconnue. Nous allons lui donner un traitement, il va devoir rester hospitalisé. Je suis désolé.

Et d'une voix tremblante, Blaine avait osé demander ce qui allait se passer.

- Il a besoin d'un nouveau cœur, rapidement. Une nouvelle greffe est la seule chose qui pourra le sauver.

Et le médecin était parti. Et Blaine avait dû être retenu par Burt pour ne pas tomber au sol. Le constat restait le même, Kurt avait besoin d'un nouveau cœur. Alors, le même parcours avait recommencé, Blaine restait au chevet de Kurt à l'hôpital, des journées et des nuits entières. Il risquait de perdre son travail mais il s'en fichait. Et parfois lorsque Kurt s'endormait profondément, Blaine s'en allait rejoindre Burt dans le couloir ou à la cafétéria. Ils n'avaient presque jamais parlé tous les deux de la maladie de Kurt. Peut-être qu'au fond d'eux, ils pensaient que s'ils n'en parlaient pas, les choses paraîtraient moins réelles. Mais elles l'étaient.

- Comment il va?  
- Il dort.

Le visage de Burt semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, Blaine ne reconnaissait presque plus celui qui allait bientôt être officiellement son beau-père. Dès que Kurt serait guéri.

- Je déteste tellement les hôpitaux, ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai perdu Elizabeth.

Et Burt jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

- Je refuse de perdre Kurt. Je refuse d'avoir à vivre sans lui.  
- Il y a encore de l'espoir. Il faut se dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir!

Mais Blaine n'y croyait plus.

- On a dû attendre de longs mois avant qu'il ne reçoive sa première greffe. On devra attendre aussi longtemps cette fois-ci sauf que là, Kurt ne tiendra pas! Et je refuse de vivre sans lui!

Et Blaine était parti. Il avait laissé Burt en plan, réfléchissant aux paroles du bouclé. Blaine était allé marcher, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il avait besoin de s'évader, de trouver un endroit pour réfléchir. Et il avait réfléchi, longuement. Assis sur un banc, près d'un arbre il avait regardé passer les gens, il avait regardé ces gens en bonne santé qui ne se souciaient de rien, pas même de son Kurt. Et il se répétait inlassablement qu'il refusait de vivre sans Kurt. Il refusait de laisser Kurt mourir. Il n'avait jamais prié avant, il ne s'était jamais adressé au bon Dieu. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, que quelqu'un les aide. Et pendant qu'il priait, son cœur battait fort, il cognait contre sa poitrine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et son rythme cardiaque tapait dans ses oreilles. Et Blaine savait, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à vivre sans Kurt.

Le châtain venait de se réveiller et la chambre était vide. Cela n'arrivait jamais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Blaine était là, le sourire aux lèvres, lui tenant la main et embrassant le bout de son nez. Mais dès que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte, il savait que Blaine était revenu. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et jaunes encombrait les bras du bouclé et le sourire scintillant de Kurt accueillait son entrée dans la chambre.

- Blaine, les anciennes n'étaient pas fanées!

Le bouclé avait posé les fleurs sur la table de chevet de Kurt.

- C'est vrai, mais je me suis dit que c'était idiot d'attendre que les fleurs fanent pour t'en acheter des nouvelles. Celles-ci sont belles et vivantes, quand je les ai vus, j'ai trouvé qu'elles représentaient la vie.

La voix de Blaine n'était pas comme à son habitude. Elle tremblait et Kurt le connaissait par cœur, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Est-ce que ça va Blaine ?

Et comme seule et unique réponse, le bouclé avait embrassé le bout de son nez puis, lui avait proposé avec une certaine fougue qui avait décroché un rire au châtain de se rendre sur le toit de l'hôpital pour aller observer les étoiles. Alors, poussé dans sa chaise roulante, Kurt avait fait confiance à Blaine pour le mener là où il serait au plus près des étoiles. Arrivés sur le toit, l'air frais les avait frappés et ça leur avait fait du bien.

- C'est un joli ciel.

Quand Kurt avait vu les yeux brillants de Blaine il n'avait rien pu dire car immédiatement en sentant son regard sur lui, ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'écouter et de le laisser parler sans l'interrompre.

- Je t'aime Kurt, tellement. Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir, je te promets que tu vas guérir et que tu vas pouvoir réaliser tous tes rêves. Je serai toujours auprès de toi, je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. À ton tour je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais baisser les bras, promets-moi que tu continueras toujours à te battre.  
- Blaine...  
- Promets-le-moi Kurt.  
- Je te le promets.

Soudainement, une étoile filante avait traversé le ciel à une vitesse incroyable laissant traîner derrière elle une ligne dorée comme celle qu'ils voyaient à la télé. Kurt avait fermé les paupières très fort en faisant un vœu mentalement et en le voyant comme ça, avec cette insouciance et cette part d'enfance en lui, Blaine ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage.

- Tu as fait un vœu Kurt?  
- Celui de rester avec toi pour toujours.

Leurs deux mains s'étaient liées et ne s'étaient plus lâchées de toute la soirée, jusqu'au moment où ils étaient rentrés et que les paupières de Kurt s'étaient à nouveau fermées pour le laisser dormir, bercé par la voix de Blaine.

Burt avait vu Blaine quitter rapidement la chambre de Kurt, les larmes aux yeux et lorsque le petit ami de son fils -même si Burt trouvait cette expression bien trop faible pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment- s'était approché de lui pour lui parler, il avait immédiatement remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter Burt. Prenez soin de Kurt, prenez soin de lui. Et dites-lui que je l'aime, faites en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais que je l'aime.

Burt avait voulu poser des questions, il avait voulu retenir le bouclé pour lui demander ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Alors il avait regardé le jeune homme s'en aller avant de retourner dans la chambre de son fils pour veiller sur lui. Ce n'était que trois heures plus tard que les médecins étaient entrés en trombe pour leur annoncer que Kurt allait subir une nouvelle greffe. Ils avaient trouvé un donneur.

.

Kurt caressa la pierre tombale du bout des doigts. Il sortit une feuille de sa poche, une lettre qu'il emmenait partout avec lui et qu'il relisait à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à Blaine.

"Cher Kurt.

Je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas comprendre les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aussi que tu seras probablement en colère contre moi mais je veux que tu saches que l'idée de devoir vivre sans toi m'était insupportable. Je ne supportais pas de te voir comme ça chaque jour en ne pouvant rien faire et toi et moi nous savions très bien que tu n'aurais eu aucune seconde chance. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours à tes côtés et de rester avec toi pour l'éternité. Je tiens cette promesse. Je serai toujours une part de toi Kurt. Et peut-être que lorsque tu regarderas le ciel, une nouvelle étoile apparaîtra. Nous y croyons tout les deux. Ne cesse pas d'y croire.

N'oublie pas que je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Je serai toujours dans ton cœur, je serai ton cœur.

Crois aux étoiles filantes.

Blaine."

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré l'effort qu'il avait fait pour les retenir puis se releva avec l'aide de son père qui prit l'initiative de le reconduire à la maison.

Il avait eu du mal à revenir vivre ici parce que tout lui faisait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à changer de maison, elle était la sienne. Elle était la leur. Et comme depuis tant de semaines maintenant, Kurt se mit à attendre de voir tomber la nuit les jeudis soir pour aller s'allonger dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il s'allongea, les étoiles ce soir-là semblaient être des milliards. Mais, en regardant bien, une d'entre elles donnait l'impression de briller plus que les autres. Elle était la plus belle et la plus grande. Et elle se mit à scintiller, plusieurs fois, comme un signal.

Et le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, juste sur son cœur et se laissa emporter par la régularité des battements.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.

Le corps de Kurt n'avait pas rejeté le deuxième cœur qui lui avait été transplanté. Il était guéri. Son corps n'avait pas rejeté ce cœur parce qu'au fond, ce cœur lui avait toujours appartenu. Il avait toujours fait partie de lui. Et il lui appartiendrait, pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà. Croyez aux étoiles, parce qu'elles peuvent cacher bien des choses et beaucoup d'amour. **

**Je tiens à remercier OnceADreamer pour son avis, sa correction et pour le reste aussi.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimés ce que vous avez pu lire :)**

**Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, bonheur, joie et surtout amour. Alors, avec un peu d'avance, Merry Christmas! :) **

**Oh et à TRÈS vite! :)**


End file.
